


We're Real

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: " 'You and I… we’re real.' Dwight... and dbd violet.............."Dwight x My OC Violet





	We're Real

Violet’s quiet, curled up at Dwight’s side by the fire. He flushes. If they were back home, if the situation was different, Dwight would be embarrassed at the PDA, but this is different. There’s little to find comfort in here in this place, and well...Dwight’s sure the other survivors all have bigger problems then judging Dwight and Violet for cuddling by the fire. 

He feels almost as if it’s his fault Violet was brought here in the first place. But...he was so happy to see Violet again, and Violet seemed so happy to see him.

When he first showed up in the Entity’s realm Violet had told Dwight about what had happened since he’d been gone. It was hard to keep track of time here, the Entity made sure of that, but Violet told Dwight that he’d been gone almost a year, and that more than that...It was almost as if Dwight had just vanished in thin air. The police had even gone as far as to briefly consider Violet a suspect. 

Said man jolts awake suddenly, gripping tightly to Dwight’s arm.

“Dwight?”

It’s a panic attack. Violet’s having a panic attack. Usually when it comes to things like this, Dwight’s the one panicking, and Violet’s the one doing the comforting. 

“You’re here right? This is real?” His voice is soft, frightened.

Dwight feels is own anxiety crawling it’s way up his throat. Violet had told him about his dreams since he was gone, dreams where Dwight had been home, only for Violet to wake up in their shared apartment completely alone.

Being alone.It’s the one thing Violet is terrified of. 

“I-I’m here Violet.” He swallows back his own panic. He tries to do his best to comfort his partner, pulling him closer, squeezing him close.

Dwight rubs Violet’s back, listening as the panicked breathing begins to even out. 

““You and I… we’re real.” He promises, running his fingers through Violet’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
